


(Diamond days ) Welcome home pearl

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Days, Multi, Pearls reunion, Sisters or lovers maybe?, Welcome Home, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Welcome back!The diamond days episodes.The pearls talking about their own thoughts.





	(Diamond days ) Welcome home pearl

**Author's Note:**

> December 17, 2018 Super excited for the new episodes❤️

( pearl talking)

Homeworld..ha funny I haven’t been here in five thousand years, Ever sense pink diamond took me with her to earth for the revolution.

Now present time I’m here with Steven, the gang and blue diamond and yellow diamond.  
While Steven tries to talk to blue diamond and yellow diamond about reasoning with white diamond that he’s not pink diamond.  
I was left alone with the two pearls... my friends from the past, blue pearl and yellow pearl.

Yellow as usual didn’t really show emotion to care about me being there ,but I knew she was happy to see me alive after all these years.  
Blue pearl showed the most emotion and even said welcome back to me while smiling, but it was more like “you shouldn’t be here.”

( yellow pearl talking)

Being born As a pearl you already know that you won’t have much freedom, working none stop and having to be bossed around, but pearl is very lucky and I’m very happy for her.

( Blue pearl talking)

I feared the day pearl would ever return because she is a traitor and would have been shattered if it wasn’t for the Steven that’s protecting her from my diamond and yellow diamond.

Both yellow and I vowed to never reveal the truth in   
court because let’s face it “why would anyone accuse a pearl of a murder crime?”   
“Pearls are harmless they say.” “We are the true eyes and ears of home world, and know everything that’s going on.”

( White pearl talking)

Everything is ruined! My diamond’s original pearl is here and that means I’ll probably get replaced by a better pearl.....Then again I’m just a pearl and every single one of us is replaceable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all the pearls sit down and talk
> 
> Feel free to comment and subscribe ❤️


End file.
